


Babysitting duty

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: You are a titan having been recruited a short time ago, you aren't exactly trusted yet so you show Jason exactly what you can do; Jason is a tease and he likes to fluster you eventually it turns to more. Before anything else can happen your memories are gone and you have to start all over.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Babysitting duty

You stood in the middle of the living room watching as Dick hesitated at the doorway. "Are you sure you don't want to go shopping Y/n? I can stay and watch the cameras." You shook your head wrapping your arms around your waist. "No I'm good honestly Dick. Go have fun guys." You waved them off and grabbed a mug of coffee before making your way into the security room. You had just sat into the seat when the door burst open.

You jumped half out of your seat and spun to find Jason leaning against the door frame. "Jesus Jason! Why would you do that?" He shrugged smirking slightly crossing his arms over his chest. "Why didn't you go out with everyone else?" You sank back into the seat half turned to keep an eye on the monitors, not really expecting an answer. "I hate shopping, why didn't you?" You quirked your lips slightly and shrugged leaning back in your chair. "Not a fan either, besides I was hoping for some alone time." He snickered and suddenly he was leaning over your shoulder breath blowing in your ear. "And what were your plans for this alone time?" You peeked over your shoulder at him and shook your head with an eye roll. "Very funny Jason, but it wouldn't be alone time if I let you get involved would it?" You winked at him and he sputtered backing off slightly before narrowing his eyes when you laughed. His hand tugged at your ponytail roughly and you had to suppresses a shudder. "Maybe not alone time sweetheart but it'll be a good time." It was his turn to wink and he tugged your hair again, this time you couldn't suppress the shudder and you reached up smacking his hand away. "Knock it off Jason, leave me alone." You turned back towards the monitors pulling your hair across your shoulder so he couldn't tug it. He leaned over your shoulder again and you felt his lips brush your ear before he whispered a little harshly. "Call for me if you change your mind then sweetheart." You swallowed hard and he left closing the door behind him.

You finally came out of the security room around dinner time and you were surprised no one was back yet when you walked into the kitchen. You stuck your head into the fridge and poked around before jumping out of your skin when fingers skimmed across your back. You spun and your hand was on his throat in a second, Jason's hands were raised up in surrender and you loosened your grip instantly. "That's twice now you've snuck up on me, don't you learn?" You dropped your hand and stepped back but instead of him backing off he jumped up onto the island and looked down at you. "Maybe you should pay better attention to your surroundings there sweetheart." You glared at him and rested against the fridge. "Don't call me that. I'm not your girlfriend and I'm not a child." He shifted jumping off the counter and crowding you further against the fridge. You crossed your arms and shifted uncomfortably trying to lean further back. "I can help you with that if you want." His hand came up and brushed your hair off your forehead surprisingly gentle. "Help with...Help with what?" He looked down at you and his hand hovered by your cheek for a second before he dropped it to his side once more. "You paying more attention. It'll be fun I promise." You rolled your eyes at his flirting and placed your hand flat on his chest pushing hard but he didn't budge. "No thanks Jason, your version of fun and training always seems to end with me either trapped or covered in bruises. But if you really are concerned I'll ask Dick when he gets back" He smirked and you swore you saw him lick his lips. "Did I forget to tell you? No one will be back until tomorrow, Dick and Kori found a mission and well who knows where Rachel and Gar are, just... having some fun I'm sure." Your eyes widened and you shook your head in disbelief before looking down and seeing your hand still on his chest and jerking it away. "That's... awesome... ugh I guess I should get back to the monitors then." You brushed past him missing his frown as you stepped down the hallway closing yourself back into the room without grabbing anything to eat.

Your head was starting to dip and you were trying to ignore the gnawing in your stomach when the door was opened slowly. Turning you could see Jason standing there holding a box of pizza. "Hey, I know there isn't much food so I ordered us a pizza, you hungry?" Before you could confirm or deny your stomach growled loudly making him chuckle. He pushed his way in and set the pizza on the desk in front of you before pulling out two water bottles from his sweatshirt pockets. The two of you sat and ate in silence for a while before you shifted curling your feet under you. "Hey Jason?" He hummed a question taking a swig of his water. "Tell me the truth here okay? How come you got stuck on babysitting duty, honestly?" He coughed choking on his water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before looking at you. "What are you talking about?" He croaked not quiet meeting your eyes and you sighed. "Look I know none of you trust me, I don't blame you but why did you get stuck watching me? Why not someone who at least kind of likes me?" He frowned and leaned back in his chair pizza forgotten about. "What makes you think I don't like you? Or that we don't trust you?" You just shrugged and kept silent hoping for an answer, until finally you heard him sigh. "It's not that no one trusts you it's just we aren't sure what you can do yet, we just want to keep our eye out until we know. I saw earlier how quick you are, I just- we just want to know you can take care of yourself." You rolled your eyes and stood up heading for the door before pausing. "Are you coming?" He stood and followed you with a confused look.

You led him to the training room and stood in the middle of the room closing your eyes. You dragged in a deep breath before you opened your eyes and met his. "Throw those at me please." You gestured over towards the throwing knives raising your eyebrow when he started to protest. "Maybe we should start with the rubber knives first, just to be safe." You shrugged uncaring either way and waited for him to pull them out before closing your eyes. He cleared his throat and you waved him on encouraging him to continue. "Aren't you going to open your eyes?" Silently you shook your head following him as he circled you easily enough. He threw the first one after only a moments hesitation and you grabbed it by the handle as it passed your head before flinging it back and it brushed past his ear, He threw four more and each one you did the same managing to scrape his cheek each time even as he moved. You heard him stop to your right and you started to shift prepared for another when he flung himself at you instead. You caught his wrist and he swung at you and flipped him over you kneeling above him before you opened your eyes. He was panting staring up at you and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. You sat back on your heels letting yourself smirk down at him slightly. He pushed up off his ass and glared at you anger showing in his eyes. "I was going easy on you, I didn't want to hurt you after all." You nodded slightly still smirking and jumped to your feet brushing yourself off. "I'm sure you were, but then again, so was I. Shall we try again then?" He clenched his fists and gathered the knives from where they fell.

Jason and you laid on the mat together both panting and both bruised you were sure about two hours later staring up at the ceiling. Finally Jason spoke up and his voice was gruff sounding some what annoyed. "I'll uh... tell Dick you can take care of yourself but you should show him you know." You shifted sitting up and wrapping your arms around your legs. "I know. Dick uh...It's easier with you..." He scoffed and you looked over at him where he was leaning up on his elbow staring at you incredulously. "I think that's a first. Dick's better with people then I am, I just.... piss everyone off." You nodded and met his eyes seriously. "Yeah you do but you're honest about a lot. Dick told me the first day I came here that... Well it doesn't matter the point is, I'd trust you to tell me the truth about improvements and stuff over Dick right now." He was staring at you with his mouth opened and you were worried you had offended him when he was silent for so long before his tongue darted over his lips and he stood holding out his hand to help you up. You let him pull you to your feet and walked with him silently towards your rooms stopping before your door. "Maybe we can do this again tomorrow, go over what else you can do. But right now I need a shower, I'll see you later yeah?" You nodded and watched him walk off down the hall before heading into your room for your own shower.

You had made your way back to the living room and curled up on the couch after wrapped up in pajama pants and a sweatshirt you had borrowed from Dick when you first got here and never gave back. You were dosing off when Jason threw himself down on the couch beside you jolting you awake. He was frowning when he looked over at you before propping his feet up on the coffee table and grabbing the remote. As he was switching through channels he spoke almost too quietly to hear. "Is that Dickbags?' You snorted and pulled the sweatshirt up from your chest slightly. "Yeah, I stole it from him, he still hasn't noticed." Out of the corner of your eye you saw his jaw clench before he reached over and pinched the sleeve of the hoodie between his fingers and scoffed. "It's not very thick, can't be too warm." You shrugged turning and propping your chin on your hand to look at him. "It's not like I have many other choices here Jason, I don't have a lot of clothes." You watched as his ears turned just slightly pink and this time when he spoke you couldn't hear him making you lean closer. "What was that? I couldn't understand you." He cleared his throat and spoke up avoiding your eyes. "I said you could borrow mine if you want. It'll keep you warm anyway." As you watched his ears turned darker and you couldn't help but giggle softly. "I appreciate that, if I get cold I'll let you know." He nodded shifting on the couch and finally throwing down the remote having settled on some mindless cartoon. You leaned forward just enough to brush your lips across his cheek watching as his entire face turned red and he swallowed hard. "Thank you." He reached up and touched his cheek eyes flicking over to you and back to the TV. "For what?" You smiled and laid your head on his shoulder ignoring him stiffening slightly. "Just thanks I guess, today was fun." You fell silent and turned your attention to the TV both of you slowly relaxing into each other.

You shifted and groaned as your neck popped from the uncomfortable postilion before sitting up slightly. Jason was leaned back against the couch his mouth open in a snore and his arm was around your shoulder heavy weight pulling you back into him. You slipped out from under his arm and sat watching him for a minute to make sure he stayed asleep before you went to stand. A hand caught your wrist gently thumb gliding across the pulse point there. "What's the matter?" You smiled down at him softly and patted his hand. "Nothing I just woke up, I was going to get you a pillow, that can't have been comfortable." He shrugged cracking his neck and shoulders still holding your wrist gently. "I've slept in worse places, but you should probably get to bed." He made to release you and you caught his hand squeezing gently. "Stay here for a second?" He nodded and you took off down the hallway to your bedroom coming back with the extra blankets and all the pillows off your bed. "I don't know about you but it's awfully quiet here tonight, maybe.... Well I'm going to sleep in here, You're welcome to join me if you like." He watched as you laid your pillows out before draping the blankets over the couch and coffee table. "Are you making a fort?' You grinned up at him and nodded waiting for some remark but none came, instead he headed down the hall to his room and came back with his pillows and blankets as well.

You buried your face in your pillow with a sigh wondering why you didn't close your curtains last night when your pillow moved beneath your head. Blinking a few times you lifted your head to find your pillow was Jason's chest and his arms were wrapped around your waist holding you in place. You tried to squirm from under his arms but he just pulled you tighter against him. You felt something brush against your hip and your breath caught in your throat. "Jason...?" You whispered your voice shaking slightly. "Hmm?" He asked blinking his eyes open slowly looking down at you. You watched as the sleep faded from his face and he took in your body pressed against his and scrambled back so fast you fell forward. You couldn't stop the whimper that fell from your lips at the loss of contact and you knew he heard it when he stiffened. Smacking your hand over your mouth you scrambled up to your feet and backed away from the makeshift bed the two of you had made. You knocked down the rest of the blankets and tripped over the blanket your ankle caught in when you tried to walk backwards. Jason lunged and caught you before you could land on the floor, kneeling beneath you. "Are you okay Y/n?" You nodded shakily swallowing past the lump that formed in your throat at his sleep rasped voice. He lowered you just enough for you to rest across his knees and his hand trailed down your leg to pull the blankets away. As soon as you were free you slid off his lap and practically crawled away before scrambling to your feet and rushing down the hallway.

You threw yourself onto your bed and groaned into your mattress loudly. A soft knock came at the door a while later and you threw something at it with a force enough to shake the door. "Y/n I brought your pillows and stuff, I'm coming in." You lifted your head in time to see the door knob turn slightly. "Jason go away please!" You shouted before he pushed the door open, the door stopped just shy of being cracked open and you heard him sigh. "Sweetheart come on I promise I won't.... look I'll just give you your stuff and leave, promise." With a muttered curse you stomped over to the door and yanked it open. Jason's eyebrow shot up when you yanked the pillows and blankets from his arms. Before he could say anything you tried to push the door closed but he placed his hand on it and shoved it open again. "What the hell Jason! Can't you just...." His hand came up and cupped your cheek pulling your face towards his not stopping until your lips were hardly a breath apart. Your eyes darted down to his lips before jumping back up to his eyes, he smirked and his hand slid down to the back of your neck squeezing just enough to make you go limp and drop your hand from the door the pillows and blankets falling from your other arm. "Can't I what Y/n?" He took a step forward forcing you to take a step back further into your room. You shook your head and his grip on your neck tightened slightly and your eyes slid closed head dropping back. "Baby tell me to leave and I will." You bit your lip and forced your eyes to open and meet his. "Jason.... please..." His grip tightened on your neck and he dragged you in pressing you against his body and you gasped your hand coming up to rest on his chest.

Jason brushed his other hand across your hip slowly his thumb drawing circles on the skin exposed when he pushed your shirt up slightly. You used your hand on his chest to push hard he didn't move but you teetered back enough to fall on your ass and let yourself drop to the ground. Jason looked down at you eyebrow raised and he opened his mouth but you cut him off. "You should go..." His mouth closed and he stayed silent before nodding and reaching his hand out to you. "Okay if that's what you want sure sweetheart. Come on I'll help you up and then I'll go." You swallowed and nodded taking his hand and letting him pull you up. His hand lingered in yours for a second before he turned and closing the door behind him. You stared at the door long after he was gone before your gaze dropped to the pile of blankets and pillows at your side, wrapped around one of your pillows was the sweatshirt Jason had been wearing last night, you hadn't even noticed he wasn't wearing it.

You didn't leave your room again until you heard everyone else come in laughing and joking around, even then you waited until they settled down before finally stepping out having changed into jeans and a t-shirt. You hesitated with your hand on the door knob before you snagged Jason's hoodie off the bed and threw swapped it for the t-shirt throwing the shirt onto the bed. You walked into the living room to find them all sitting together chatting and laughing. Jason stepped into the living room as you made your way through the living room to the kitchen silently, you felt his eyes on you and when you looked over he raised eyebrow and grinned looking up and down at you. You shrugged and adjusted his hoodie pulling it down a little making his grin grow before he peeled his eyes away and turned towards Dick and the others. You had started back towards the hallway but stopped short when Jason said your name to Dick. "Oh and Y/n showed me what she can do." You turned on your heel and glared at him when the excitement rose again. You were dragged into the training room everyone clamoring behind you to get a good view.

Jason stepped up in front of you onto the training mat holding the rubber knives in his hands. You took your spot in the center of the mat and closed your eyes. You could hear Dick start to protest but someone shushed him and Jason began, you matched each throw easily grabbing the knives out of the air flinging back at him. You felt the change in force of the throw before the knife was even close enough for you to grab, the weight of the handle when you gripped it and as you flipped it to throw you realized it was real, You heard Jason curse and snapped your eyes open to find his hand raised to his cheek, a long thin slice across it. "Jason I'm sorry are you okay?" He nodded sharply and Dick spoke up awe filling his voice. "That was... Awesome!" You felt yourself flush as the chatter rose around you once more before surrounding you. You cut your eyes back to Jason who was standing at the edge of the mat hand dropping from his cheek blood welling on the cut.

You knocked on his door a little bit later after everyone finally left you alone in the training room after going over several different plans with you. Silence met your knock so you knocked again calling Jason's name softly. The door was wrenched open and you were met with an angry grunt. "What do you want?" You blinked at the anger in his voice and bit your lip. "Sorry... I just wanted to.... I can clean your cheek if you like." You gestured to the cut on his cheek no longer bleeding but still uncovered. He shook his head firmly and started to close the door on your face, you had to stop it from shutting all the way with your foot. "Jason wait! I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hit you, honestly." He stopped pushing on the door and sighed laying his head against the door. "I know, actually I'm proud of you. You did good, real good, Dick was impressed." You heard his voice turn bitter towards the end and you raised your eyes to his from his cheek and he looked away quickly. "Are you.... Jealous?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest and you watched his eyes flash with something. "Of course not, you gonna clean my cheek or not?" You smiled slightly and stepped into the room when he moved back letting you in.

You moved into Jason's connected bathroom and under his sink was the first aid kit just like in yours, when you came back to the bedroom he was sitting on the bed his bedroom door closed again. You stood over him trapping one of his legs between the two of yours and reached out gripping his chin gently to tilt his head. You cleaned his cheek gently not missing the twitch in his eye when you pressed the peroxide soaked pad to the cut. You mumbled an apology and pulled the pad away leaning over and grabbing an invisible bandage placing it over the cut gently. Your other hand was still gripping his chin gently and you turned his head to get a better look making sure you covered the whole thing before leaning back satisfied. "That's better, sorry about getting you again." He reached up and caught your hand pulling it away from his chin his thumb circling around on your palm. "No big deal, but you should defiantly patch me up more often, gentle hands." You rolled your eyes and shook your head at him. "Or you could not get hurt, that would be good too. What made you throw the real knife I thought you didn't want to risk it?" His thumb paused the circles it was tracing on your palm and he shook his head slightly. "Didn't look like anyone was too impressed so I thought I'd mix it up. You handled it well." You raised your eyebrow at him and felt your face heat slightly. "Thanks but I could have really hurt you, or someone else." He shook his head and squeezed your hand before letting it drop and you made to step back but his ankles hooked around yours trapping you. "So could any of us technically but I think you did a good job." You looked down at him and braced your hands on his shoulders when he started pulling you towards him. "Thanks Jason, I appreciate that, and the hoodie." You drew his attention down to his hoodie you were still wearing and he smirked reaching out and pinching the fabric between his fingers. "Looks good on you, is it warmer then Dicks?" You couldn't help it you shrugged and looked down pinching it and pulling it away from your body. "I guess but I don't know it's not as soft and it's.... yours." His eyes narrowed and you watched his hand clench on the hoodie smirk fading slightly. You chuckled softly dropping the hoodie from your fingers and smiled down at him. His free hand came up and grabbed the bottom of the hoodie. "Well if you don't like it, I'll take it back." He started pulling it up and you gasped and yanked on it trying to pull it from his grip. "Jason!" He yanked it up before you could pull it from his grasp and froze finding that you had nothing else underneath it.

You managed to pull the hoodie from his grip and yank it down face bright red. Jason sputtered and his hands hung in mid air, you swallowed hard and watched as his ears turned red and he dropped his eyes to the floor. "That was so hot." You heard him mutter and you reached out and smacked his shoulder roughly. "I'm gonna kill you Jason, let me go now." He released his legs from around yours and you backed up putting as much space between the two of you as the room would allow. "Sorry, I didn't... listen you're the one who... I'm not going to finish that sentence." You nodded and you reached back fumbling for the door knob behind you. "That would be good, uh listen I'm gonna go now so uh..... Bye." You spun and yanked open the door rushing out and headlong into Dick. "Y/n are you okay?" You nodded and pushed past him into your bedroom slamming your door shut, pressing your head against your door you could hear Dicks voice raised as he spoke to Jason demanding to know what he had done. Jason's voice cracked when he denied it and his voice was rough before you heard his door slam.

Two weeks had passed and you were training every day, sometimes with Dick or Rachel or even Gar but never with Jason again. You avoided him like the plague every time he came into the room you rushed out face heating. Dick met you in the living room right after breakfast and pulled you aside face filled with concern. "Y/n can we talk for a minute?" Biting your lip you nodded wrapping your arms around yourself. You followed him out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing waiting for him to start. "I just wanted.... is everything okay? Did Jason do something to you?" You shook your head feeling your cheeks heating slightly. "No it's just... it's complicated but he didn't do anything." Dick nodded and reached out wrapping his arm around your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him tight. His other arm came around and he squeezed you tight, you both missed Jason in the living room dropping a glass it shattering, and storming back into his room fists clenched.

You thought you had the tower to yourself so you found yourself sitting on the mat in the training room eyes closed when you heard the door slide open. Eyes shooting open you found Jason standing there in sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "Hey." His voice was quiet and your response was just as quiet if not more so. "Hello." He cleared his throat and stepped further into the room letting the door shut behind him. "You okay Y/n?" You nodded and stood up turned towards the door. "Wait, listen I..." He cut himself off with a sigh and you turned back towards him wrapping your arms around yourself. "I'm sorry about... before, I didn't know. You don't have to go." You swallowed and looked down at your feet. "It's okay, not like you were supposed to know, but I don't want to bother you while you train anyway." He lifted up a plastic sword and flipped it handle towards you his free hand reaching towards the blind folds. "Come on, I'd like you to help me, please." You sighed and took the sword making him smile and tie the blindfold around his eyes.

Jason dodged most of your attacks about as easily as you dodged the knifes he would throw at you and you found yourself wrapped into the attack soon enough. Even blindfolded he was quick and he spun around you and grabbed your arms forcing you to drop the sword. You gasped and he slipped his arms through both of yours gripping you and pinning your back against his chest. You felt his hands slid down your arms and grip your wrists tightly. You twisted hard but you couldn't pull free only managing to turn yourself enough to see his face, he was smirking and the blindfold was still on tight. "I caught you, now what?' He squeezed your wrists tight and you bit your lip hard glad he couldn't see your face. You cleared your throat before speaking. "Are you going to let me go? Or are you going to keep hold of me?" You watched his jaw flex and he leaned close his forehead brushing against your cheek, when he spoke next breaking the silence his voice was hoarse. "If I let you go are you going to run away again?" You shook your head forgetting for a moment he couldn't see you, but he felt it anyway and loosened his grip on your wrists giving you enough room to slip from his arms. Instead you just turned around and his hands slipped to your waist. You reached up and your hands found his blindfold but you didn't pull it off yet. "If I take this off..." You trailed off and his grip tightened on your waist fingers digging in slightly. "What then baby? What happens if you take the blindfold off?" You swallowed and pressed against him slightly and his fingers flexed on your hips.

In one smooth motion you slid your leg around his and pushed hard enough to knock him down. Before he could even groan you straddled his hips thumbs slipping under his blindfold. He groaned and he braced himself on his elbows face turning to a slight scowl. "What are you doing Y/n?" You shushed him and tugged on the blindfold. "Jason what do you want to do when I take this off?" He answered your question with a growl and lunged forward capturing your lips with his making you gasp. You lifted the blindfold off and tossed it aside before letting your eyes fall shut and leaning into the kiss. He broke away just far enough to speak his breath fanning over your face. "Fuck baby I've been waiting for quite a while to do that." You moaned and swung your arms around his neck pressing closer and brushing your lips against his once again. His hand lifted from the mat beneath him and tangled in your hair tugging until you tilted your head enough for him to deepen the kiss. You bit his bottom lip before sucking it between your teeth, his hand yanked your head back harder making you arch against him. He lifted his hips pressing against yours hard enough to make you shudder. You felt his lips turn up into a smirk against yours and you broke away making him grumble and chase your lips pouting when you kept away.

He growled and pushed you off his lap forcing you down onto your back on the mat pinning you between his legs his hands coming to cage your head in. You looked up at him eyes wide while he looked down at you eyes meeting yours tongue coming out to flick across his lips. Jason's hand lifted from beside your head and cupped your cheek thumb resting on your chin tilting your head to the side to press a kiss and leave a bruising mark to the side of your neck making you moan. He chuckled leaving two more trailing down your neck each one harder marking you. "Like that baby? Me marking you, making you mine?" You hummed in agreement and arched your neck exposing the other side to him and you felt him smile against your skin twisting his head to mark the other side and you moaned his name feeling him press his hips against yours. When he pulled away again you were whimpering and had to force your eyes open and he leaned back far enough to admire your neck with a smirk. "Jason that feels...mmm." He chuckled again and you squeezed his shoulders biting your lip. "Yeah? What about this?" His hand on your cheek and chin tightened before sliding down to your neck squeezing enough to make you gasp. He loosened his grip and you whimpered nails digging into his shoulders. "Don't... Don't stop." His grip on your throat tightened enough to cut off most of your air and he dropped his head down to take your lips again. When he pulled away next you were dizzy and gasping all while wanting more.

You moaned with a shudder and he released your throat enough for you to drag in a deep gasping breath panting eyes rolling back in your head and his hips ground against yours he was hard and straining in his sweatpants. "Fuck that's... moan like that again baby and i'll be doing more then this." You swallowed and almost moaned again at the rawness of your throat while he slid his other hand down your side to your leggings slipping one finger into the waistband and pulled it out before letting it snap back and making you flinch and suck your breath in between your teeth. His finger dipped into the waistband once more pulling it out once again you whimpered making him grin and he snapped it again this time you didn't hold back the moan at the sting and he closed his eyes at the sound. Your hand came up and rested on his chest pushing lightly. He drew back and opened his eyes back up to meet yours. "What's wrong sweetheart?" You shook your head and pushed on his chest again to sit up. "Not here Jason. Aren't there cameras?" He opened his mouth to say something but nodded and lifted himself onto his knees. "Yeah... listen, go to your room and I'll be there in two minutes." You nodded swallowing hard and raised yourself to your feet, he grabbed your hand stopping you before you could step away. "You can lock me out if you..." You leaned down and pressed your lips to his lightly cutting him off.

You stepped into your bedroom and turned towards the door staring at it thinking for a minute before you made your way over to the bed and sat down waiting. A knock came and then the door swung open slowly, Jason stood there shifting his weight between his feet slightly. "I thought... I thought you might lock me out." You shook your head and held out your hand towards him waiting until he stepped forward and let your bedroom door close behind him. He took your hand hesitantly and let you tug him to the edge of the bed and he brushed the hair off your forehead with his other hand tilting your head back in the process. In the light he could see a bruise forming around your throat over the hickeys he had left and he took his hand away from your forehead and brushed a finger down the column of your throat gently. "You okay baby, did I hurt you?" You shook your head and leaned into his hand closing your eyes. "You didn't hurt me, well it hurt but I liked it." You lifted your head and met his eyes brushing your lips across his hand and his lips quirked slightly. "Oh I heard that you liked it baby, trust me I heard. Think I can make you make that sound again?" You dropped his hand and gripped his shirt tightly using it to pull him in and press a rough kiss to his lips.

Jason pushed forward knees coming onto the bed forcing you to lay back while he leaned over you deepening the kiss slowly. You let your hand release his shirt wrapping your arms around his neck one hand sliding into his hair. His hand trailed down your side slipping under your shirt and creating a trail of fire wherever he touched your skin. You broke away to drag in a shaky breath and his lips trailed down your neck brushing over the marks he left there and finding new skin to mark up. The hand in his hair twisted and tugged making him groan and his teeth turn sharp nipping at the skin between your neck and your shoulder making you gasp. His hand pushed your shirt up and you let your arms fall to the bed so he could pull it off. He stopped it at your elbows using the shirt instead to trap your arms together twisting it slightly to make it difficult to remove. You watched as his eyes traveled across your skin his hand not holding the shirt and pinning your arms trailed after his eyes skimming across your skin. His fingers found the waistband to your leggings once more and you bit your lip to keep from whimpering when instead of slipping beneath he trailed his hand down your thigh over the thin material avoiding anywhere you wanted him to touch. He looked up and locked eyes with you when you started to struggle against the shirt and his hand trapping your arms down on the bed and he raised a questioning eyebrow at you. You finally broke and whimpered his name. "Jason please, touch me." You begged arching your hips into the hand he had stopped on your thigh. He squeezed that hand and smirked leaning down to brush his lips down across your collar bone. "I am touching you baby, I think you're going to have to be more specific then that." You groaned and shook your head squeezing your eyes shut. "No? Well then I can't help you, sorry." He started to pull his hand away from you entirely, you manged to free your arms and hook your hands into his sweatpants when he was standing by the edge of the bed keeping him from backing too far away.

You looked up at him tugging slowly on his pants on hand untwisting itself enough to palm him through his pants. He hissed and you watched his eyes slide closed before his head fell back when you squeezed him again. You managed to tug his pants down with one hand your other hand going to unhook and toss your bra aside and you watched as he strained against his boxers and you licked your lips. Jason hummed and your eyes darted up to catch him watching you and his hand came to rest in your hair gently. You leaned forward and mouthed him through his boxers making him gasp and you heard his jaw pop a quick peek up at him had his eyes trained on you jaw clenched and you felt his hand tangle in your hair. You tugged at his boxers keeping your mouth on him until his grip tightened in your hair bringing a prick of tears to the corner of you eyes. "Don't tease sweetheart." He panted holding your head still until you pulled back far enough to let his boxers fall to the floor with his pants. He sucked in a breath when you pressed your mouth against him skimming the side until you reached the tip and licked along the slit. You heard him curse under his breath as you slowly took him into your mouth. The deeper you took him the tighter his hand got in your hair until you gagged and had to close your eyes and force yourself to breath through your nose. He moaned and his hips jerked forcing you to take him to the hilt. "That's it-fuck- you're doing so good." His grip changed in your hair enough to move your head and he pulled your head back before slowly dragging you forward again. You moaned around him and his hips twitched grip tightening when you started to breath heavily through your nose until he yanked your head away and you gasped for breath. "Oh baby hold on I'm gonna come if you keep going." You lurched forward straining against the hand in your hair to take him in deep again and he moaned hips jerking forward pushing himself down your throat coming when you moaned around him.

He dragged his hips back when he felt you swallow around him and dropped his head forward to rest against the top of your head panting slightly. You were still gasping for breath but you had a smirk on your lips when he leaned back and tilted your face up. "You okay?" At your nod he hummed and nudged your shoulder gently urging you to lay back again. You did after hesitating only long enough to earn an click of the tongue. Your legs were hanging off the bed and from where you were laying you couldn't see much once he knelt down so you let your eyes fall close. His fingers slid under the waistband of your leggings and tugged slowly downwards until he could pull them off your feet leaving you in your underwear which you could feel and knew he could see were already almost soaked through. He leaned forward and brushed his mouth over you over your underwear until you whimpered. "Jason... please.." You felt him grin against your thigh before he leaned back far enough to hook your underwear with his thumbs and pull down. Face red you threw your arm over your face and he grabbed your other hand before you could cover yourself. "Don't be shy now sweetheart, you're beautiful, and so wet for me." You gasped when you felt his breath against you before his tongue licked a circle around your clit your body jerking in surprise. He sucked you into his mouth while his finger worked its way inside you slowly and your hands gripped the sheet beneath you. He pulled off your clit with a pop when you tensed around his fingers having just finished adding a second. "Are you going to come for me baby?" You moaned and tried to press down but his free hand came up to your waist pressing down on your stomach and holding you still. "Jason... I need... more please." You whined one hand releasing the sheet to tangle in his hair trying to force him back. "More what?" You groaned and forced your eyes open and you leaned up on one elbow. "More mouth. Jay use your mouth again please." You forced out watching his face change from a smirk to darkening with lust as you spoke. His mouth came down hard sucking your clit into his mouth and his fingers inside you pressed up roughly into your g-spot making you come with a shout. When he slipped his fingers from you he licked them clean with a hum.

Jason propped his chin on your stomach looking up your body and watching you carefully as you panted until you looked down and met his eyes. Licking your lips you cleared your throat before speaking. "Are you going to fuck me?" His lips brushed over your hips making you shiver. "Depends, do you want me to fuck you sweetheart?" You bit your lip and nodded slowly watching as his lips quirked up before pressing down and sucking a mark on your hip drawing a groan from you before he made his way up your body leaving marks along the way. When he reached your lips and took them in a hungry kiss you could feel him stretch and reach down fumbling with something on the floor. He growled breaking the kiss and jolted up on his knees yanking his pants off the floor and yanking a condom out of his pocket while your hand drifted lower finding him already hard. He gave a crow of victory before a soft moan when your hand curled around him and stroked him gently. "Mmm are you ready for me baby?" You whimpered when his hand found your hips and gripped tightly yanking you forward on the bed brushing against your clit but not before he yanked his shirt off and tossed it aside. "Please Jason, please fuck me." He dragged himself against your clit making you moan before he jerked his hips back and ripped open the condom with his teeth. You watched as he rolled it over himself and gave himself a slow pump eyes trailing down your body. You jerked as he slowly pressed himself against you watching as he pressed his way inside you. You gasped and your eyes rolled back in your head as he pushed all the way inside you both of you moaning. "Shit baby, so tight, you feel so good." Jason's grip on your hips tightened and he dragged his hips back pulling himself out before shoving back in hard. He moved quickly dragging in and out of you while you moaned held against the bed while you squirmed. You felt yourself tightening around him and he slowed down making you beg and writhe on the bed before he pulled all the way out. "Turn over for me, on your knees." Swallowing hard you flipped over kneeling and pulling the pillow under you. He lined himself back up against you his hand coming to grip your hair and yank your head back. You let out a shout and arched your back when he found his rhythm again grip on your hair and hip tight and he pulled you up until your back was resting against his chest. The change in position had him hitting your g-spot with every thrust forcing cries from your throat each time he shoved his hips forward. He slid his hand on your hip forward between your thighs finding your clit again before his hand released your hair and his arm wrapped tightly around your throat making you gasp as the pressure made your vision swim. His fingers circled your clit and you cried out breath forcing out as your body tensed coiling in your stomach. "I'm close, are you going to come for me baby?" You moaned and your head jerked forward cutting off more air and you squeezed around him gushing as you came. His hips picked up speed until his thrusts turned sloppy and finally stopped hips twitching as he groaned, you slumped forward gasping for breath when his arm around your throat loosened.

You fell forward your face burying in the pillow as he dragged his hip back pulling out and making you flinch slightly. "Stay here, I'll be right back." You could hear him in the bathroom the water running until he came back and pressed a cloth to your thighs cleaning you gently. It hit the ground beside your bed and he laid beside you pulling you onto your side and into his arms. His lips brushed against your forehead and hand stroked your back gently pulling you against his chest. His voice was quiet when he spoke you could feel the vibrating of it in his chest. "Y/n, how you doing sweetheart?" You nodded closing your eyes until his hand came up under your chin and raised it drawing your eyes to his. "Baby? Talk to me, that was.... a little rough." Your lips quirked before you leaned up and brushed your lips against his. "I'm good Jason, I promise." Your voice was rough and cracked and you flinched a little at the soreness but you smiled at him anyway. His hand came up to cup your cheek thumb stroking over it gently before he leaned down and kissed you sweetly, wrapping you up in his arms again after and resting his chin on the top of your head.

When you blinked your eyes open slowly a while later Jason was snoring arm still wrapped around you. You shifted on the bed trying to stand when he turned over and wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you against him. "Where are you going baby?" His voice was soft and sleep roughened in your ear. "Nowhere just getting comfortable." His lips pressed against your temple and you felt him smile against you. You shifted further onto your side pressing against him his grip tightening on your waist making you flinch. You tried to hide it with a shiver but he was and was propping himself up on his hand turning you on your back slowly. He stretched over you flicking on your beside lamp the light shinning on your body. He flinched eyes trailing from your hips to your throat frowning as his fingers gingerly brushed over the bruises there, you swallowed and closed your eyes. "Oh baby... I'm sorry..." You shook your head and wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him against you. "For what Jason?" His fingers brushed over your neck again barely there but enough to make you twitch. He let out a dark chuckle and lifted off the bed, pulling you up gingerly hands on your shoulders leading you into the bathroom. Flicking on the light he stood you in front of the mirror and you sucked in your breath at your body littered with bruises and love bites. Your hips and neck the worst, your neck almost completely bruised from his arm wrapping around it. His chest pressed into your back and he brushed your hair to the side kissing your neck gently. "For this, I never should have.... God... I coulda killed you." You chuckled softly and spun pressing your lips to his and leaning against the sink. His hand came up and cupped your cheek deepening the kiss thumb resting so close to your mouth it was almost a part of the kiss.

A knock broke you apart and you jumped swinging around at Dicks voice. "Y/n! We're back, have you seen Jason?" Jason caught your arm stopping you from rushing out the bathroom door. "Hold on we need clothes. And to not look like we just had sex, you mostly." You scoffed and both of you rushed to get dress you making sure to pull Jason's hoodie to cover your neck as best as you could. Jason sank onto the end of your bed once you were both dressed before answering Dick himself. "I'm in here with Y/n Dick." You could hear him shout behind the door before it burst open and he was standing there hand covering his eyes. "You two better not be doing what I think your doing!" You raised your eyebrow at Jason a smirk on your lips sinking onto the head of your bed crossing your legs. "Dick do you think we would have answered you if we were having sex?" Dick opened his mouth to answer you before snapping it shut and dropping his hand and opening his eyes slowly. "I guess not.... well uh... don't close the door then. And if you are for God's sake.... ugh just don't!" You started to giggle reaching up to cover your mouth hand covering your mouth. Dick leaned against the door jamb eyebrow raised at the two of you sitting on the bed. "Right anyway we brought dinner back come on you two." He spun around and left the room the door wide open. You met Jason's eyes face flushing slightly when he winked at you before standing and holding out his hand.

Jason sank into the seat next to you his hand came to rest on your thigh under the table while everyone joined you at the table. You were listening to everyone chat and joke when you found yourself leaning sideways slowly leaning closer to Jason. When Rachel gasped from next to you and yanked your hoodie down. "Y/N! What happened?!" All eyes were drawn to your neck and the bruise there, Dick leapt up moving around the table and shoving past Jason separating the two of you. "What did you do? Who did this to you?" You tried to brush them off Jason shrugging in the background when you looked at him. "I took care of it don't worry about it." Dick turned to Jason his voice raising in a shout. "Jason what happened?! You were supposed to be watching her!" You let out an angry huff chucking something at Dick's head. "Excuse me I can take care of myself, Jason is not my babysitter!" You pushed back from the table and stormed into your bedroom slamming the door closed behind you. Everyone was still surrounding the table staring either after you or at Jason, who was staring after you face drawn in concern.

You heard Kori call your name and softly knock on your door waiting for your answer before she came in. "Y/n can we talk for a minute?" You sighed and motioned to your bed and she stepped into the room sinking onto the bed beside you. "Alright listen I had this talk with Rachel too because well you know Dick doesn't know how to handle this shit. I'm not sure how long this thing of yours with Jason has been going on but, I swear I'll kill him if he did this to you just to hurt you." You grabbed her hand gently and squeezed feeling your face flush heavily. "Kori please do we have to do this?" She nodded turning to face you head on eyes meeting yours until you sighed and covered your face. "He wasn't trying to hurt me Kori, Well... look it's complicated okay and.... seriously embarrassing so...." She chuckled and tilted her head down and reached over pulling your hoodie neck down. "I'm going to assume then since it is so embarrassing that this was all in... good fun and um not kill him." You chuckled and nodded letting her tilt your head and catch a glimpse of the love marks underneath the bruise. "You two were careful I hope?" You nodded and motioned to the bathroom and she stood heading there to find the used condom in the trash. "Gross but good. Just.... be safe okay sweetie? And tell me if... this becomes not fun anymore." She gestured to your neck making you flush again and nod before she left you alone with a hug.

It was late when another soft knock came at your door before you could call out an answer it cracked open and Jason stuck his head inside. "Y/n? Can I come in?" You were curled up a book clutched to your chest and you nodded. Jason slipped inside closing the door behind him and he slid over to the bed sinking onto the edge next to you. "Well that was an awkward dinner, pretty sure Dick was going to kill me." You chuckled softly placing the book on your bedside table propping your head on your hand. "If it helps Kori probably would have too. That was an awkward conversation there." He smirked hand reaching up to brush the hair behind your ear before he leaned forward and kissed your cheek softly. "I will say one thing, Dick was right." You tilted your head confused. "Right about what?" He leaned closer lips quirking slightly. "You're worth protecting... even from me." Before you could say anything or argue he pressed his lips to yours kissing you gently before leaving you on the bed pressing towards him and closing the door behind him. "Jason?" You called out to him but heard his door slam as well.

You couldn't help but feel sick when Jason ran out of rooms whenever you joined it. You know both Kori and Rachel saw it and the hurt on your face every time he rushed away. You tried to avoid it instead throwing yourself into training and letting Dick throw you through the ringer. You could hear Rachel shouting at Dick through the door to the training room about you. "Dick She's going to kill herself! You have to make her stop." You could hear Dick pacing in front of the door back and forth before you spun and focused again on the knives you were throwing trying to drown out Dick's answer. "I know, but she's.... whatever he said to her.... she;s focused, I can't stop it." You threw the last knife in your hand at the door digging it into the wood in the doorjamb beside Dick's head when he opened the door. "Next time you want to talk about someone maybe make sure they can't hear you." He froze eyes wide in the doorway before you pushed past him and left the training room. You headed towards your bedroom before you stopped and turned away from your room instead heading towards the front door and slamming out the door ignoring Gar calling for you.

You walked for hours having nowhere to go until it was too dark to see two feet in front of you then you sat on a bench in the park waiting for something, anything to change. You heard shouting not far from you and it drew your attention, but your focus was brought back when something pressed into your neck. You stiffened as a voice purred in your ear softly making you close your eyes. "Hello child, I've been waiting for you to come out of your tower." You swallowed ignoring the pain that pricked in your neck from the blade pressed there. "How did you get here?" He laughed behind you a cold and chilling laugh. "Is that anyway to greet your grandfather child? You should be pleased to see me. Pleased that I will be taking you home." You whipped around on the bench turning to see him in the dim light ignoring the thin cut that created on your neck. "You can't! I won't go with you." Your eyes darted around as you tried to stand but a quick hand was on your shoulder pressing you back down on the bench. "It wasn't a question child, you will come with me if you want those friends of yours to live until tomorrow." Before you could do or say any thing more you heard your name shouted and your head turned towards the voice before you could stop yourself. "Jason..... Jason no! Go home please!" You shouted making him stop a safe distance away until he saw the knife at your throat glinting slightly. "Y/n...." Your grandfather spoke up hand pressing the knife just a little closer making you flinch. "I would listen to her, for once my granddaughter is correct. The best place for you is at home boy." You could hear Jason shout after you as he started to drag you away hearing his promise. "I'll come for you Y/n I swear!"

The ride was silent and before you got too far from the park you were blindfolded which only forced you to pay more attention to the drive. You concentrated counting each turn and stops as you drove until finally the car came to a complete stop you could hear your grandfather climb from the car and you were yanked out dropping to the ground when no one stopped your momentum. You could hear the crunch of gravel as you were walked your grandfathers footsteps fading away until you were shoved inside, you felt the doorjamb when your shoulder hit it and then your blindfold was taken off. The cot in front of you was the only thing in the room except a single light, no windows and only one door. Resting on the cot was a change of clothes when you threw at the person standing in front of the door who simply smirked. "I have been told to inform you if you do not wear this you will have nothing to wear. You have two minutes." You hesitated before stripping and swapping your clothes for the ones that had landed on the floor trying to ignore the guards eyes on you knowing any pleas for privacy would go ignored. When you were changed the guard sighed dramatically before snatching your clothes away. "I was so hoping you would pick the other option. Oh well I'll see it all again soon enough." He leered at you making you draw your breath in and hold it until he left closing the door and locking it with a thunk. It was silent except for the buzzing of the light and your scraping as you tried to move the cot.

You gave up after ten minutes of the cot not moving and sank down onto it burying your face in your hands screaming in frustration. Before you stopped the door burst open and something hard was thrown at you shattering against the wall just beside your head. "Shut up girl! If you were smart you'd get some sleep, you'll be in for some trouble soon." You clenched your fists on your pants and glared at him before reaching back and clutching at some of the glass. Running at the door you were pushed down easily enough the glass cutting into your hand painfully. "I told you to get some sleep." You were shoved down onto your knees before the room went dark a heavy strike on your temple.

You could hear your mothers voice begging as you turned your head there was pain on your wrists and ankles lifting your head you could see you were strapped down something on the table just out of sight buzzing restlessly. You struggled before the door opened and your grandfathers voice washed over you. "Hello child, a few things have come to my attention while you were....resting. One of which being that your betrothed still intends to accept you, assuming you are... intact." You started to laugh letting your head hit the table before finally through giggles you spoke. "Well too bad for him and you that just isn't going to be happening anymore. There's nothing... intact left for you to sell." Your head jerked to the side with his slap and when you turned back to meet his eyes lip bleeding slightly and you just grinned. "Good thing I have one other use for you then." He spat rounding the table you were strapped onto flipping a switch the buzzing getting louder. "Don't worry child, you wont remember your little friends when it comes times for you to kill them." Your eyes widened as he held a black bar in front of your face and he started to smile. "You can't make me hurt them." The bar pressed into your skin sending a shock through your skin before he pulled it away. "Watch me." And then it was pressed into the side of your head and your scream could be heard all the way outside.

Jason's pov

You tensed as you heard the scream echo along the outside of the building. Dick's hand came down and gripped your shoulder forcing you to remain on the roof top. "Let me go, they're hurting her." You were forced down and he shook his head. "Jason you need to focus, we are going to get her out of there, but you need to focus." You dropped back to a squat and closed your eyes listening as they went over the plan for a third time. Hardly listening your body strained every time you heard her scream echo ready to jump off the roof to her, but still you waited swinging over with dick to the roof her screams getting louder.

By the time you had all managed to get inside and meet back up her screaming had stopped. The halls eerily silent and empty until you finally made it into the main room. Dick once again had to grab your shoulder stopping you from running across the room when you saw her, swaying on her feet knives on the table beside her. Her grandfathers hand was on her shoulder and he smiled when the five of you burst through the door. "Ah perfect timing! Let's see how well your... reeducation has worked child. Kill them." Knives were flying before anything else was said and you were yanked behind some boxes. You listened closely as a few more knives were thrown your way before the sound stopped. You heard Dick curse and start peeking over the top of the boxes trying to change the plan. "I'll go, I'll fight her. He said she was reeducated maybe she doesn't remember us. But I remember how she fights, I'll stop her and give you an opening." You were slipping out from the boxes before anyone could stop you.

You crept out from the boxes dodging a knife thrown just over your head. "Y/n! We're here to help!" You called not caring about giving away your position. Another knife whizzed by you and you cursed when it sliced your cheek and from your position you could see her body jerk like she was in pain. You could hear her grandfather speak once again from further away almost to himself. "Interesting.... Child! Kill the boy!" You heard Dick shout and stomping of others entering but your attention was drawn back to the fight and the knives at hand. "Y/n! Sweetheart! Listen to me please!" A knife was thrown by you once again but you managed to snag it by the handle flipping it back at her and her body jerked again as it passed her. You were close enough to grab her now but she spun growing more desperate and throwing faster until she finally ran out. You flipped behind her and grabbed her arms pinning her back to your chest. "I caught you, now what?" Her body jerked hard straining against you while you panted. "Y/n.... I told you I was coming for you. I'm here, just.... relax." Her head jerked back and smacked into your nose making you jerk and curse. You could hear everyone shouting before you heard a noise to your right. Jerking your head that way Y/n used that moment to break free of your arms pulling away and taking off out the same door her grandfather walked out of.

You were half after her when a hand caught your wrist just beyond the door. You turned fist flying back ready to fight free when the hand flew up in surrender. "Don't please! I want to help!" You looked down and your eyes found hers, kneeling on the ground head bowed. "Who are you?" She shook her head and waved off your question. "It doesn't matter. I can show you his study, that's where they will be." Dick and the rest burst through the door Rachel dragging her up into the air by her throat. "Stop! She knows something!" Your hand was on her shoulder watching as Rachel dropped her back onto her knees. "Up the stairs two rights last door." You took off ignoring Dick calling for you running.

You burst into the door and caught Y/n as she flung herself at you dragging you to the ground and climbing on top of you grabbing your head between her hands. You caught her wrists and flipped her pinning her beneath you. "Y/n! Baby it's me." You heard a chuckle from behind the both of you and you spun keeping her pinned down as best you could without hurting her. "What did you do to her?" Her grandfather stepped forward pushing a machine in front of him. "I simply... wiped you and your little friends from her memory. She's back to the way she was before she left us. However it seemed you proved a little more lingering then I thought. I take it that it was you who.... made her useless to me." She renewed her struggle underneath you managing to get you off her throwing you to the side. You gasped as your ribs took a hit making you flinch. You panted and struggled to your feet looking over at him where he stood smiling widely. "Useless? Useless for what?" You spat eyes flicking back to where Y/n was finally getting off the floor and you could see blood dried both on her arm and her forehead. "She can't be sold anymore. But I suppose she can take care of you so I'll find a use for her yet." You lunged wrapping your arm around his throat and dropping him to his knees. "Sell her? I'll kill you first." You were yanked off of him and thrown through a dresser. Your head hit the wall hard and you watched Y/n being dragged off you Dick physically throwing her over his shoulder and throwing her into a closet. "Y/n." You mumbled before letting yourself go.

Your pov

Your head was swimming and it was dark but you could hear something that sounded so familiar. It tried to draw you in draw you back and bring your focus back to something not there. A voice, it was quiet and sounded pained but strong. "Y/n, if you're awake in there... if you can hear me. We're going to open the door....just... stay back okay." The door opened and you were pressed into the corner of the closet hands shaking. "Y/n... sweetheart?" The voice you knew but as the door opened and the people there waited no one seemed familiar. "Where.... where is my grandfather?" Two of them pushed closer together and someone stepped half into the closet. "He's gone, if you come with us, we can get you somewhere safe." When your eyes weren't on him that voice came back, hitting you like a truck but as soon as you looked at him the nagging in your brain stopped and you couldn't place him. He squatted hair falling onto his forehead and he smirked holding out his hand. You closed your eyes and took his hand letting his voice smooth over you.

Something about the room seemed familiar as you explored it finding books you enjoyed reading things you loved looking at but you had no memory of them. A knock at the door and you were jumping behind the door. "Y/n...? Can I come in?" The voice again making your head swim and you dragging in a breath before you found yourself backing into another corner and covered your face with your hands before you said anything. You heard the door close and felt someone kneel in front of you. "Sweetheart? You okay?" You shook your head refusing to let him pull your hands away from your face. "Why do I know you? I look at you and the others and.... nothing but I hear your voice and..." You felt hands come up and cup your cheeks pulling your head up but your hands kept your eyes covered. "You know all of us, we are your friends, we.... we love you." You dropped your hands and looked at him eyes tearing up slightly. "So why can't I remember any of you? Just your voice? Why does it hurt to hear your voice?" Your voice broke as you spoke and you felt a few tears slip down your cheeks. "Your grandfather.... he wiped your memories of us. Tried to turn you into some sort of.... I don't know. But he had a plan and he was going to use you to kill us. I don't know why it hurts.... actually I might, but first things first, beside my voice what do you remember?" You shook your head and squeezed your eyes closed biting your lip. "I... I don't know, it's like there's an empty space in my head. I remember making the choice to leave and then waking up on a table my grandfather telling me he had a job for me. And.... I keep... hearing your voice in my head, calling my name, or sweetheart. It hurts makes me feel like my heart is breaking and I don't know why. I can't even remember your name!" You had stood at some point and started pacing tears falling faster now while he stayed on the floor. Until you passed close by him close enough for him to reach out and grab your hand stopping you mid step. "Jason, my name is Jason." You looked down at him before your body jerked hard and you dropped to your knees grasping at your head. You cried out and he scrambled over to you clutching at your arms calling your name.

Your eyes opened slowly hearing a murmuring beside you. "Sweetheart I'm right here. Please wake up." You turned your head slowly into Jason's chest, he was clutching you on his lap his face buried in your hair. "Jason? What...what happened?" He clutched you tighter lifting his head and clearing his throat. "Baby....? You remember?" You shook your head and pressed your face into his neck dragging in a deep breath. "N..no, just.. bits and pieces. My head hurts..." He smoothed your hair back and brushed his lips over the top of your head. "I'm sure it does sweetheart, I'm sorry. Please... tell me what you remember, anything new?" You started to shake your head before you froze something coming into focus enough for your to spit it out. "Actually I remember why it hurts to hear your voice...." You felt his hand clench on your arm and your thigh before loosing slightly. You shoved away scrambling off his lap fists clenching. "Get out...now." You spat and he stood heading to the door, pausing half in the door. "I'm so....sorry Y/n. I.... I'm just sorry." He let the door close gently behind him leaving you alone again.

It wasn't long before more pieces came back first only centering around Jason but eventually other things started to come back, Memories of Dick, and Kori, even a few with Rachel and Gar. But something was bothering you, you couldn't shake it just something hiding somewhere you couldn't quite reach, you remembered Jason avoiding you and how you felt like he betrayed you, although you didn't understand why it hurt so bad. You spent most of your time in your bedroom until a knock came at your door soft and quiet. "Y/n? It's Dick can I come in?" You stood and opened the door just enough for your head to poke through to speak. "What's up Dick?" He cleared his throat and shifted looking down. "Kori and I have to go on a mission. Are you going to be okay?" You raised your head a little bit and bit your lip. "Rachel and Gar....?" He shook his head frowning slightly. "Still gone, not sure when they will be back. Jason.... He wont bother you, I promise." You nodded and closed the door with a goodbye clicking the lock into place once more.

You found yourself on the couch with a bundle of blankets trying to recreate something, but things were missing. You hummed and stood back biting your lip roughly. "You're missing something?" You spun and found Jason standing at the doorway arms crossed leaning against the wall. You nodded turning back to look at the half fort your created listening when he stepped away before coming back holding a pile of pillows and blankest handing them to you before backing up and giving you space. You set up the fort finishing it the way you remembered before you backed up looking confused. "Whats wrong Y/n?" You shrugged not able to look at him and sighed. "Something is still missing." You heard him step closer but still giving you enough space. "You don't remember the fort do you? Not all of it anyway." You shook your head finally turning to look at him and his face was sad. "Uh it was our fort.. we made it and we slept in it together." He finally looked up and his eyes met yours staring at you. You could feel a part of you fighting for something so instead of running away like you had been for a while, so you sat sliding yourself into the fort and held out your hand. "Then join me, I need to know if you are what's missing... please?" He swallowed and took your hand sliding in beside you and when you pursed your lips he wrapped his arm around your waist and tucked your head under his chin pulling you close against his chest.

You sighed and pulled back far enough to see his face your hand on his chest. "Jason?" He hummed a question shifting to peek down at you, his hand smoothing down your hair gently. "Why were you avoiding me before- I mean before all this happened." You felt him shift and his heart beat sped up under your hand and he sighed closing his eyes. "You don't remember anything that happened before that?" You shook your head frowning at the pain it caused. "Every time I try.... it just hurts so bad I think I'm going to pass out sometimes." His fingers brushed down your cheek gently brushing his lips over the top of your head. "Well we don't want that do we? Honestly no matter which way I say this its going to sound terrible so just.... bear with me okay?" You nodded and when he shifted uncomfortably looking anywhere but your face you buried your face back in his chest feeling him relax just slightly. "Before.... I was rough with you, rougher then I should have been and then... Dick said some stuff, it doesn't really matter what. Point is I pushed you away so I couldn't hurt you again." You clenched your hand on his shirt and bit your lip hard. "Rough....? Oh..." He swallowed against the top of your head and lifted your head meeting your eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart." You sighed and pushed away sitting up and wrapping your arms around your waist. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and started to stand up but you reached out at caught his hand stopping him. "Is it... is it nice to remember? Do you wish you didn't remember?" He chuckled and smirked at you squeezing your hand gently. "I'm glad I remember, I wish you did too. But at the same time... I wish it could have been different, sweeter I guess." Swallowing hard you squeezed back before releasing his hand letting him choose if he stayed or not.

Jason's arm wrapped around your shoulder and he pulled you against his side and pressed his lips to your temple. The two of you sat in silence and he wrapped a blanket around your shoulders when you shivered. "Wheres your sweatshirt? The red one?" You shrugged and closed your eyes. "No idea, I found a blue one but... I didn't like wearing it. It felt wrong." He chuckled and stood up coming back a few minutes later holding out a sweatshirt to you. You held it out opened finding a black hoodie with red markings and peeked up at him. "Is this yours?" He nodded pushing it back when you tried to hand it back to him. "The red one was mine too, the blue was Dicks, that's why it didn't feel right. Go ahead, put it on." You hesitated but pulled it on wrapping it tight around you he reached over and pulled the hood up pulling it down over your eyes making you giggle. When you pushed away looking at him he was smiling not a smirk like you expected but a full on smile directed at you. You smiled back and reached over wrapping your hand in his shirt and yanked him close pressing your lips to his. Both of you gasped and your body jerked memories hitting you hard flashing before your eyes of every kiss, to your lips or your body.

Jason broke away stopping the kiss and his hand gripped your cheek gently. "Baby are you okay?" You dragged in a breath and reached up running your fingers through his hair. "Jason... Kiss me again, please?" You whimpered tangling tighter in his hair. He dragged you forwards and took your lips again slowly deepening the kiss his tongue exploring your mouth taking his time. When you broke away to breath he had leaned up on his knees pressing you back gently. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him forward on top of you with him hardly keeping his weight off you propped up on his hand his other hand trailing down your side making you shiver. His forehead came and rested on yours and he closed his eyes looking worried. "Sweetheart... You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." You chuckled softly brushing your lips over his a smile gracing yours. "Me too, I think." He shifted above you hand shifting to grip your thigh lifting your leg to wrap around him slightly before he took your lips again in a rough kiss hand sliding up your leg to slip just under your sweatshirt and shirt. You moaned when his fingers trailed higher and he broke away groaning. "Oh baby there's that moan again. Knew I could get you to make that sound again." You felt your face heat up and you closed your eyes his fingers trailing up and slipping under your bra slightly your breath hitching. "Jay....please." You heard his breath catch and he stood up pulling you up with him destroying the fort in the process.

His hand found your waist and he started nudging you towards the hallway him backing you towards your room where he hesitated just outside the door and your arms wrapped around him. "We... Y/n you know just because you don't remember doesn't mean we have to do this again." You let him go and leaned against the wall beside the door arms crossed. "I know. But I also know that you remember it and I don't. If nothing else happens after this.... if you go back to avoiding me fine but I want this memory." You opened your bedroom door and stepped inside leaving it open for him to decide. It took a few minutes but he stepped inside and squatted in front where you sat on the edge of your bed. "I shouldn't have avoided you Y/n but I fucked up, I could have seriously hurt you and I shouldn't have I won't... can't give you that same memory." Your lips quirked and you leaned forward towards him. "Fine don't give me the same memory, give me a new one then." You watched him swallow and he leaned forward you thought to kiss you but he dragged himself to his feet and spun on his heel leaving the room rushing down the hall. You flinched when you heard his door slam and before you could feel more then a flash of disappointment his door slammed open again and he was back closing your door behind him.

He dragged his hand through your hair lifting your head so you could look at him. "Are you sure sweetheart?" You smirked and reached up catching his wrist leaning into his hand. "Yes, please Jason." He knelt on the bed pressing you onto your back before brushing his lips across your cheek and your jaw. Lips trailing down your neck made you arch up into him you threaded your hand into his hair using your grip to tug on it. He moaned and nipped lightly hardly hard enough to sting but you still gasped biting your lip. His hands slipped under your shirt and he pushed it up leaning back to lift it and the sweatshirt over your head. His lips made it back to your neck before dragging lower passing over your chest skimming along the top of your bra before passing it and trailing down your stomach pausing every once in a while to nip at your skin. Your grip on his hair tightened and you used it to lift his head forcing him to meet your eyes. He smirked and his hand trailed back down to press gently on your stomach holding your hips down so he could suck a mark into your hip making you moan. You squirmed and used your free hand to reach down and start pushing your pants down his hand lifted from your stomach and he helped you both of you pulling them down until you could kick them off.

His lips lifted from your hip and trailed down your to your thigh sucking a new mark there dragging another moan from your lips. "So beautiful sweetheart." He mumbled against your thigh watching as your skin flushed and his nails scrapped on your thigh making you shiver until he hooked his fingers in your underwear pulling them down slowly. You climbed up on your elbow biting your lip watching him drag them down until you kicked them off and you reached behind you unhooking your bra and tossing it aside leaving you naked. His tongue flicked out and he kissed his way up from your knee making your breath hitch before his hand slid up and his finger ran over you circling your clit slowly. You cursed in surprise and fell back closing your eyes tight before his finger dipped down and slid inside to the first knuckle. He pushed it in further scooting closer and flicking his tongue over your clit and he moaned quietly before adding another finger and pumping them in and out slowly. Your hand found his hair again and tugged pressing against him and he sucked you into his mouth you moaning and clutching at his hair and the sheet beneath you. "Fuck Jay.... I...." He hummed against you fingers speeding up pressing up into your g-spot. "Come for me baby." He dragged his fingers against it and sucked hard making you clench and arch squeezing his fingers as you came hard. You panted dropping your hand from his hair and licked your lips tasting blood while he dragged his fingers out slowly before climbing up your body, you just now noticing he was still fully clothed.

Jason kissed up your neck dragging his lips across your jaw making you shiver and you slipped your hand under his shirt trying to pull it up. He chuckled and leaned back lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. You trailed your hand down and palmed him through his jeans making him inhale sharply feeling him strain against his pants. "Baby..." He trailed off head falling back as you squeezed before you slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants slipping your hand into the waistband of his pants and boxers trailing your fingertips over him. He helped you push his jeans and boxers down leaning forward to kick them off as soon as he was free you slipped your hand around him squeezing gently. You watched him swallow hard eyes falling shut when you pumped along his length a few times before his hand came down and stilled yours. "I wanna fuck you so bad sweetheart." You moaned as he leaned forward and nipped at your jaw whimpering when he pulled away slipping himself from your hand to rip a condom from his pants and rip it open rolling it over himself. "Yes please Jay." He shook his head and slid onto his back his hands coming to your hips urging you to climb on top of him. You swung your leg over his hips and straddled him resting up on your knees your hands pressing on his chest. One of his hands rested on your hips the other sliding between you to line himself up dragging against your clit and down to press slowly into you. You shifted and pushed down gasping as you moved to slip him inside you cursing as he fully seated inside you. His hand slid from between you and gripped your hips and dragging you forward slightly before you raised up and slowly and pushed back down both of you gasping. He lifted you by the hips dragging you back down slowly speeding up. You cursed pressing down and lifting up ignoring his grip on your hips trying to control the rhythm. One of his hands slid up your body and tangled into your hair using it to grip your hair and pull you down to claim your lips in a deep kiss using your distraction to take control and thrust up into you hard you moaning into the kiss. You dragged yourself away gasping in a breath when his grip slipped to the back of your neck dragging a shout from your lips when he thrust up hard. Moaning you rocked your hips dragging your clit against him and his grip on your hip and neck tightened his thrusts getting harder.

His grip on you shifted and he flipped you to your back both of you gasping at the change, he dragged his hips back pinning you down to the bed when you tried to arch up into him. "Hold on baby just relax for me, we're gonna take our time." You moaned his name feeling him push himself back inside you. He swallowed and found your neck sucking a mark into it and you groaned wrapping your arms around his neck. When he released your neck you pressed your face into his neck to suck a mark onto his collar bone. He moaned his thrusts turning slightly sloppy. "Shit....oh sweetheart." His head fell between your neck and your shoulder panting and his hips stalled when you wrapped your legs around his waist. His next thrust hit your g-spot and you cried out coming around him and he gasped your name a few more thrusts and his hips stilled again you could feel him coming pulsing inside the condom. You panted and pressed a kiss to his temple sucking in a breath when he slipped out of you padding into the bathroom you heard him toss the condom in the garbage.

Jason slipped onto the bed next to you arms going around your back and pulling you against his chest hand drawing circles on your hip. You closed your eyes and pressed your face into his chest breath coming out a little shaky. His lips pressed into your hair and you felt him speak. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" You shook your head smothering a yawn against his chest. "No I'm good honestly." You felt him smile softly against your hair and he smoothed his hand down your back pulling you closer. "Sleep sweetheart, we can talk when you wake up." You yawned again already half asleep as you mumbled against his chest. "Not your girlfriend Jay." He chuckled and you were asleep missing what he said next. "Not yet, but we can fix that soon enough. I love you sweetheart."

Your dreams were filled with flashes bits of your memories coming back almost all of them having something to do with Jason. When you jolted away his arms were still around you and he lifted his head blinking slowly at you. "Whats wrong baby?" You clutched at your head dropping off the bed as more memories hit you cursing. He clutched at your arms and lifted your head up waiting until you opened your eyes and grabbed his arm. "Jason... Jesus my head hurts." He flinched and his arms slipped around you lifting you and shifting you onto his lap arm wrapping around you. "You remembering sweetheart? Everything?" You shook your head closing your eyes against the light. "No but a lot. Every single thing has you in it somehow. There's no memory with out either your voice or just you there." His hand trailed up your back and pressed your head down onto his shoulder smoothing back your hair. "Is that.... is that a bad thing?" You sighed and shook your head reaching up to tap his cheek gently. "Not a bad thing no, but Jason.... I want my memories back, all of them. I want to know what I'm missing." His lips brushed your temple and shifted tightening his arms around you. "I know sweetheart, I'm sorry. I wish I could give them back to you. I'd do- give- anything to make you happy." You felt your lips twitch up in a smile and you twisted brushing your lips across his gently. "Why do you have to be so freaking sweet it's not fair." He smirked hand on your back pressing you closer. "All part of my charm sweetheart." You rolled your eyes and shifted yourself to slide off his lap holding your hand out to him. "Come on, I need some Tylenol and food. Lets go you can make me breakfast." He chuckled and let you pull him up both of you redressing before you stepped out of the room, Jason's hands on your hips and his face in your neck as you walked towards the kitchen.

Jason had you crowed against the kitchen counter tilting your head to the side to kiss your neck softly when the door popped open and every one piled in stopping short when they saw you together. "Oh for.... we eat here!" Dick shouted and your eyes widened and your buried your face in Jason's chest feeling him laugh. and wrap his arm around your shoulders. "Sorry Dick, we can take this somewhere else." Jason started to pull you towards the hallway only for Kori's laughter to stop you both, your face bright red. "This is hilarious, its been weeks and Jason couldn't even look at her and now he can't stop touching her. You finally have a heart to heart?" She was still giggling and she slapped her hand on Dick's chest stopping him from moving closer. "Jason we talked about this. I thought you made your choice." You glared at Dick lifting your head from Jason's chest blush fading slightly. "You did this, you made him avoid me. What the hell is wrong with you Dick." Everyone's jaw's dropped open as they stared at you finally realizing at least some of your memories had come back. You stormed out of the kitchen Jason following just behind you shooting a glare back over his shoulder calling your name.

You didn't lock Jason out, it wasn't fair and he stepped inside closing the door behind him. "Sweetheart you okay?" He leaned against the wall trying to give you space. You huffed out a breath and wrapped your arms around your knees. "Not your girlfriend Jason. Not a child either, so please don't treat me like one okay? Why did you let him talk you into any sort of.... choice?" He clenched his jaw and you watched him shift against the wall. "I just.... I hurt you Y/n and it was easy to do it, I don't ever want to do it again." Frowning you shook your head. "Jason if I remember correctly which honestly I might not but not the point. I liked the pain, the choking all of it and I trust you enough to know if I had said no you would have stopped. So please don't let Dick... be a Dick." He snorted and pushed off the wall stepping towards you to cup your cheek and press a kiss to your lips. "I'll try not to, sorry. Listen about what you said before..." You tilted your head into his hand rubbing your thumb over the back of his hand gently. "Hmm what thing?" He licked his lips and squatted in front of you ears turning pink. "The girlfriend thing. We can fix that if you like?" You blinked and raised your eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me out Jason?" He looked down entire face slowly turning red and nodded. You pressed your lips to his softly before breaking away with a whisper. "Okay." He broke away thumb grazing over your cheek gently. "Okay? Like okay you'll go on a date with me or okay to me asking?" You chuckled and threaded your fingers in his hair pulling him closer pausing when your lips were hardly an inch away. "Okay I'll go on a date with you." You pressed forward into the kiss both of you smiling into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for any typos or weirdness. Please let me know if any of you have an ideas for stories I'll be happy to write them for you. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
